Love, Strife, and the Blade of the Knife
by ladyaranella
Summary: Hermione and Harry have feeling for each other but they have to fast trials and terrors normal lovers wouldn't have to face. 2 nd fic plz review also some ronluna
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The tiny rain splashed onto the muddy ground that so many feet tread on each day. Hermione Granger ran through the courtyard and out onto the grubby trail leading towards Hagrid's small, but warm and dry hut. The mud squished beneath Hermione's feet as she ran towards the small house with smoke curdling out of its chimney. The rain pounded down on Hermione, drenching her hair and robes, not to mention her feet. Water fell into her eyes and she tried hastily to wipe it away so as it could not obscure her already limited vision.

Before Hermione even reached Hagrid's hut, Hagrid and the door open and Hermione could see him waiting in the doorway with a white, fluffy towel in his hand. As Hermione rushed in he handed her the towel and she began to dry herself off. Within a few moments Hermione was relatively dry and sitting in front of the warm fire with a mug of tea in her small hands.

"Thanks Hagrid," Hermione said, indicating the now sopping towel and mug in her hands. "Well Hermione," said Hagrid, "I saw you running through the rain and I didn't want you to come down sick. Besides, what are you doing out here in this dreadful weather?" "Oh, yes." Hermione said, "I was taking a walk around the northern trails when it had started to rain. I was just out walking and thinking and this dreadful thing had to happen. I came to your house because it was closets and I also haven't seen you in a while. Since the beginning of term feast to be exact. We all miss you Hagrid, especially Harry. He has been meaning to come and visit you but he works day and night on his school work and new spells to help him in his fight against Voldemort."

Hagrid listened attentively and watched Hermione as her face fell when she while she was thinking about Harry's predicament. Ever since Dumbledore died everyone had been different. They were all humbled realizing that the greatest wizard of their age had passed. Hermione and Hagrid both stared into the orange flickering flames of the fire. They watched them dance in merriment, remembering how the trio used to all come down and visit Hagrid to tell him about the latest gossip or the newest mystery. Hagrid thought about how the stress level had risen since the end of the past year.

Hagrid cleared his throat as to make sure that his voice would not falter and said, "You tell Harry to keep practicing and only to come see me when there is no other alternative. He needs to stay focused on his task or he will not be ready when Voldemort comes to full power." "But Hagrid," Hermione protested, "Harry loves you. He misses those days when we could all sit around and talk about nothing in particular. All he does is study and work, always busy, never taking a break." Hermione had tears streaming down her face at this point and she kept going. "He doesn't sleep, he hardly touches his food and it's taking its toll on him Hagrid."

Hagrid laid a gentle hand on Hermione's small shoulder and said, "I know Hermione. It's hard on all of us, especially the ones who care the most about Harry." At those words Hermione looked up at Hagrid and asked, "What do you mean?" "Hermione, I see the way you look at him, the way you talk about him, you care about him a lot Hermione." Hermione looked down at her mug and blushed. "I do care for him Hagrid, More than a girl like me should care about a boy like him. I just can't stand to see him hurt. Him nor Ron, but Harry especially. He is going trough so much lately Hagrid and I don't think that he wants a girl taking up his time."

Hagrid gave Hermione a smile and quietly said, "Hermione, you'll never know the true feelings of someone else's heart until you express your own. You should talk to Harry about it. It would probably actually do him some good to take his mind off of the negative things for a change. It will do you both some good." Hermione smiled at the thought of Harry being happy again.

"Thanks Hagrid, you sure do know how to help me out. I appreciate it a lot." Hermione gave Hagrid a hug and said, "I should probably be going, the rain is finally letting up and it is getting close to nightfall, so I will come visit you later on this week." "Okay Hermione," Hagrid replied, "you go have fun and tell Harry and Ron that I send my best wishes." Hermione nodded and went out the door, trudging back up towards the castle that so may people called home.

What Hermione didn't know about the situation is that Hagrid and had a conversation similar to theirs with Harry a few days prior. Harry had come down to Hagrid's hut for the counsel of a comforting friend.

_Flashback:_

_Harry knocked on the door of the small wooden hut that Hagrid lived in. He could hear Fang's deep barking as Hagrid came to the door and drew the bolt. Hagrid opened the door and beamed as he swept Harry up into a bone-crushing hug. "It's good to see you Harry my boy. You haven't been down to see me since the beginning of term. I reckon Fang here missed you more that I did!" Harry smiled broadly despite his desperate need for air._

_"It's wonderful to see you too Hagrid. It's been too long. Hagrid invited Harry in and they sat before the fire, tea mugs in hand. Harry was sitting on the stool that was soon to be occupied by Hermione when she comes to talk with Hagrid. "So how have you been Harry?" asked Hagrid turning suddenly serious. Harry looked down at his mug and took a deep breath. "I have been working on some new spells and hexes that Hermione is helping me learn and I have been constantly studying, trying to get the best possible scores I can. Life is tough right now and I feel like the only one I can talk to about it is you Hagrid. Sirius is in hiding and Dumbledore is dead, so they aren't of much help. But you have a heart the size of one of your enchanted pumpkins." Hagrid smiled at Harry's complement and said thank you. "Harry, ever since Dumbledore asked me to take you from the ruins of your parents house I knew that you were going to lead a difficult life. I knew that however hard it may urn out to be for you that I want to stand by your side through it all. You are like a son to me Harry and I know that life is tough but you need to give yourself a break. _

_"Go take a broom ride every once in a while. I haven't seen you fly around on that Firebolt of yours yet this year. You are working to hard man. It's taking an emotional toll not only on you but those that care about you as well." Harry nodded in agreement to Hagrid's words. _

_"Ron is like the brother that I never had. He keeps me company and supports me one hundred percent. Hermione… well… Hermione is probably the best thing that ever happened to me. She helps me with my work, encourages me and she even is teaching me some very difficult spells that I would have never even thought of. Hagrid, you are the dad that I never got to meet. You take care of me and discipline me when I need it and you do it with a smile on your face the whole time. I don't know what I would do without you three, you keep my world turning."_

_Hagrid smiled at the thought that Harry actually thought of him as a fatherly figure. He also noted the fact that Harry spent a great deal of time discussing Hermione. "Harry, I thank you for your kind words and I know that Hermione and Ron would also, but I couldn't help but notice something. You really seem to care about Hermione a lot. Not in the way that she is your best friend or your sister, but in the way that she is someone very dear to your heart." At these words Harry's cheeks flushed red and he said "Yes, Hagrid, I do feel like that about Hermione. I know I shouldn't be thinking about things like this but I can't help it. I care about her too much." _

_"Well," said Hagrid, "you should tell her hoe you feel. Let her know that you have feelings for her and see how she reacts. She might share your feelings." Harry nodded and gave his thanks to Hagrid. "I don't know what I would do without you Hagrid. Thanks for the advice and I think that I will take and break and that I will talk to Hermione and tell her how I feel about her." Harry left Hagrid's and headed back up towards the castle for dinner._

_End Flashback_

Hagrid smiled as he thought about the two youngsters and their feelings. His smile faded, however, when he thought about the troubles that they all had to face and that the happiness that was known in the present world would soon be very limited.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone who reviewed (even though it was only 2 of u lol). I really want to know what you guys think. I will try to put up at least 1-2 chapters a week, depending on how over zealous I get when I write. This is my first real fanfic so please review. It would help me out greatly. I own the plot as you already know, JK couldn't come up with something this good. JUST KIDDING!! She is the BEST!! **_please review!!!!!!_**

Chapter Two

Ron stood beside Luna Lovegood outside the Transfiguration classroom before Professor McGonagall's class. Ron started at Luna and thought about how he had fancied her for quite a long time now, but how he had not yet managed to gather up the courage to ask her out. Ron was finally ready to make his move, and move he did. He scooted closer to Luna and placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump. "Er, Luna, Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ron asked her. Luna looked at him through her mystical blue eyes and replied, "Sure Ronald." The pair walked away from the group and stopped at the corner of the corridor. "What is it Ronald?" Luna asked, gazing up at him. "Well… er… I was wondering…if…well… if you wanted to go on the next Hogsmade trip with me," Ron managed to stammer out, going as red as a beet.

Luna smiled her special smile that made Ron melt inside. "Ronald," she said, tilting her head to one side, "I thought you'd never ask!" she squealed jumping into his arms and kissing him right on the lips in front of everyone, including a shell-shocked Professor McGonagall.

Hermione sat in a chair by the window with a book in her lap. She had been doing some extra reading and had fallen asleep with her head against the window. She shivered from the slight cold because the fire had gone out in the common room and she was without a blanket. As Hermione shifted in her sleep her hair fell across her face and her hand absently came up to wave it away.

Harry walked into the common room feeling refreshed. He had just spent the last hour of daylight riding around the Hogwarts grounds on his Firebolt. The now black sky was alive with thousands of twinkling stars and a slivery orb of a moon. Harry was getting to go up to the boy's dormitories when he heard shuffling to his left. He looked over and saw Hermione sleeping uncomfortably in an arm chair by the window. Her school work was spread out all over the table from where she had been working. Her book was in her lap and when she moved it fell to the ground with a thud.

The noise woke Hermione up, startling her. She bent down to pick up her book and jumped when she saw Harry. "Sorry," said Harry, "I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you sleeping… and well… I thought I would put your things up for you…um…yea. "It's ok, Harry. I needed to wake up so I can take my things up to the dormitories," Hermione said. She started packing up whatever Harry hadn't managed to get and sighed heavily. "Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at him with sad, brown eyes. "No, Harry, I'm afraid I'm not." Harry looked concerned and asked, "why? What's wrong?" Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and said a simple, "Everything." She continued packing up her things but Harry grabbed her hands and turned her towards him. "Hermione, what is wrong?" Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she poured out her heart to Harry. "I'm so alone. All I have is books and school work. No friends, no one to confide in, no one to love, nothing," Hermione sobbed.

Harry put took Hermione's face in his hands and lifted it so that Hermione was looking into his eyes. "Hermione, that's not true. You have me and you always will. I care about you and I want you know that I am your friend." Hermione nodded through her tears and smiled up at Harry, a smile that he hadn't seen in a very long time. Harry pulled her close and held her tight for a long time. "Thank you Harry," Hermione mumbled into Harry's chest. "I'm always here," he replied.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and wiped away her tears. She took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm going to go up to the dormitories and read, because I know that I will not be able to sleep." Hermione bent down a retrieved her bag and stood back up. "Goodnight Harry," she said smiling. "Wait a second," Harry exclaimed, "why don't we go for a walk and we can fly around the grounds because I don't think that I will be sleeping much either." Hermione's face lit up and she exclaimed, "Harry, that would be wonderful! But there is one thing I have to tell you, I'm terrified of flying, ever since that lesson in first year when Neville broke his wrist, I have been scared of it." Hermione blushed at herself but Harry just said, "That's all right, we can walk and if you feel up to it we can fly. How is that?" "Great!" Hermione said, "I'll just go and put my stuff up and grab my cloak. "

Five minutes later they were heading down to the Entrance Hall keeping a wary eye out for teachers or uninvited visitors lurking in the shadows. Harry and Hermione walked out into the crisp clear night.

Hermione and Harry made it out to the grounds without running into any teachers or other wandering students. They walked out towards the black lake and looked across it. Hermione picked up and stray rock and skipped it across the smooth surface of the lake. She turned and smiled up at Harry. "Thank you for being there Harry," she said. Harry smiled back at her. "I like it when you smile," he said softly, moving closer to her. Hermione blushed at this and looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry gently put his arms around Hermione in a loving way and gazed into her deep brown eyes. Hermione lay her head on Harry's chest and sighed contently.

They stood for what seemed like hours but was only minutes, swaying to the sounds of the wind rustling through the trees. Hermione pulled away from Harry and looked up into his vibrant green eyes. "Why does everything with you have to be so perfect?" she questioned. Harry was taken by surprise by this question. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Harry, whenever I am with you everything bad seems to go away. There is just me and you. No Work, no books, no war, no death eaters, nothing but you and I enjoying our time together. But I know that it is too good to be true. I know that one day I am going to turn around and something bad is going to happen to you or somebody I care about."

Hermione let a tear fall down as she looked towards her feet. Harry lifted her shin up to look at him. He wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes and pulled her into a hug like there was no tomorrow. "Hermione," he breathed into her hair. "Nothing is going to happen. You will be safe, I will be safe, our friends will be safe. I won't let anything happen to anybody." Hermione looked up at him and smiled, "Harry, you really are the hero aren't you?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Only if you want me to be."

A smiled played on his lips as he gazed down at Hermione. Harry sat down on the grass pulling Hermione with him. Hermione fell on top of him and they both froze. "Hermione," Harry began, "I have been thinking a lot lately. At the end of last school year when we faced Voldemort at the ministry, I realized something. When you got hurt, I was devastated; I didn't know what I would do without you. I cried every night that you didn't wake up." "Oh Harry," Hermione whispered. Harry put a finger up to her lips silencing her. "Hermione I want you to know that I care about you a lot. A lot more than best friends should care for each other. Hermione I love you. Ever since I thought that you were not going to make it, I have loved you more than I ever did."

Tears streaming down her face, Hermione threw he arms around Harry's neck, knocking him backwards onto the grass. "Oh, Harry," she said, "I love you too!" Harry jumped up grabbing Hermione and swinging her around. He sat her down and placed his hands on each side of her face. Slowly, he bent his head towards Hermione's and their lips met in a sweet, beautiful kiss. When they pulled back, both teenagers were breathless. Hermione smiled up at Harry, and laced her fingers through his. Together they walked up to the castle and back to Gryffindor common room, forgetting all about flying. They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms on the couch, dreaming of the days ahead with nothing but love in their hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By: ladyaranella

Harry awoke to the first rays of morning light hitting his face. He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. Harry couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the fact that he loved Hermione and she loved him back. It was the best feeling in the world to have. As he lay staring at Hermione her beautiful eyes fluttered open and she turned her head up towards his. Harry bent it his head down to hers and kissed her gently. "Good morning, love," he murmured. "Good morning," Hermione replied smiling.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I haven't slept that good in a long time," she said, standing up to go warm her hands over by the fire. "Neither have I," Harry said. "In a very, very long time, indeed." He walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, wanting to stay enclosed in his arms forever. Harry placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled away. "I have to go get ready," he said. Hermione nodded and they both went up to their respective dormitories.

Hermione walked in a daze down to breakfast, where Harry was already sitting at Gryffindor table, saving her a spot. Hermione smiled and walked over to him. She took her seat and gave Harry a kiss. This silenced the whole Great Hall. Everybody who didn't see Hermione kiss Harry was now seeing Harry kiss Hermione. Ron stood mouth agape at Ravenclaw table where he was about to sit down with Luna. Instead Luna squealed with delight and ran over to Hermione and Harry and plopped herself down next to Ginny, who was equally excited. The rush of noise resumed in the Great Hall, everybody talking about what they had just witnessed. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, together?

"Well," said Ginny in a mother-like manner, "when did it happen?" Hermione blushed while Harry answered. "Last night," he said," Hermione and I went for a walk and wee told each other how we felt." Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all sighed at the beautiful scene of a moonlit walk along the walk with your beloved while the boys chuckled at the dreamy faces of the girls. Harry draped a lazy arm over Hermione's shoulder and talked with Ron about Quidditch. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were talking about classes and their boyfriends while eating.

After breakfast, Luna and Hermione headed to Muggle Studies while Ginny headed to Transfiguration and the boys to Divination. The morning went on with gossip about Harry and Hermione which was to be expected. At lunch Hermione read through her History of Magic notes while Harry tried to get her to come to a Quidditch practice. "Come on Hermione! Please?! Just tonight. It's only a few hours." Harry put on his puppy dog face and Hermione gave in, as long as she could bring a few books for reading.

Harry and Hermione went through the rest of the day looking at each other and day dreaming. By the time dinner came, Hermione was famished and completely puttered out. "You can't quit now, love!" Harry exclaimed "You have to come watch me be the best player on the team!" "Oh, Harry dear, I do believe you are being conceded." Hermione teased. "Oh no I am conceded my love, I am just perfect." Both teenagers laughed all the way out to the Quidditch pitch where Hermione went to the stands and Harry went to the locker rooms. After an hour of grueling practice in the evening sun, most of the guys had thrown their shirts to the ground and the girl had tanks on. Hermione was getting hot herself. She sat in the stands waving as Harry went by each time. He once stopped to give her a kiss, him hovering on his broom slightly above her. Hermione could not keep her eyes of his Quidditch toned chest. Harry blushed when he noticed Hermione staring. "So all those girls were right, you do look good," Hermione said. Harry almost fell off his broom. "Hermione Granger, you are full of little surprises aren't you?" Hermione just smirked. Harry bent down to kiss her and flew back off into the game they were playing.

After practice it was well after dark and Hermione was waiting outside the locked rooms for Harry. He came out looking for his shirt which Hermione had hid behind her back. She stood leaning against the wall as Harry came out. "Looking for this?" she asked innocently. Harry whirled around and saw her holding his shirt, "As a matter of fact I am," he replied, "I can't very well go around the castle like this," he said, indicating his shirtless chest. "Indeed you can't because then I would have to hex some very desperate girls, and I don't think that would be too nice." Harry laughed and took his shirt and out it on. The two walked hand in hand to the castle talking about anything and everything. They walked into Gryffindor where a mad game of wizard's chess was taking place between Ginny and Ron. Hermione went up and out her bag away and came back to watch Ginny beat Ron into oblivion not once, not twice, but three times.

Everybody had a good laugh at Ron's frustration over losing to a girl, let alone his little sister. Ron and Harry played a few games and the girls watched with amusement. Ron obliterated Harry in every game. Hermione yawned and announced that she was going to bed. Harry stood and gave her a kiss which she returned. 'Ugh, get a room," Ginny complained. Of course when Neville came in from his prefect's duties, he gave her a kiss; Hermione just smirked and Ginny threw a rook at her. Hermione and Ginny went up to bed while the boys stayed up and played a few more games of chess then they too, went to bed. Nobody had a nightmare that night. They all slept soundly like there was nothing wrong with the world.


End file.
